Today, more and more electronic devices are mobile devices, such as laptops, gaming consoles, smart phones, tablets, and other mobile devices. As users of mobile devices interact, they may desire to transfer data between their respective mobile devices. Currently, for users of mobile devices to share data, and in particular, where multiple users are sharing data, each mobile device will need to be identified and each user know the identification of the other mobile device. For example, if devices are sharing data over a wireless USB on-the-go connection, each user would need to know the identifying name of each device to send data to just one desired device.
Alternately, users of mobile devices may share data through a data sharing service. Data sharing services, however, typically require the data to pass through an external network. For example, if users of multiple devices desire to share a photo, they may share the data using a photo-sharing network or by texting the photo. In these instances, the users may be required know a user identification or other identification associated with the other users to distribute the photo.